The new beginning
by mafe47
Summary: Bella is a student. Edward is the new teacher and he is new in town. What will happen? will the student/teacher relationship work? Find out inside! sorry i suck at summaries :S story much better than summary. Please read & review! Thanks Mafe.
1. Chapter One

**I'm just posting the two paragraphs of this chapter but if you review i'll post the rest of it. I don't want to have a story nobody reads. :) Also if you don't like it please tell me and I will change it. **

**Mafe.**

* * *

My name is Isabella Swan (but honestly I prefer Bella) and im just an ordinary girl at Forks high school. My best friend is Alice she has been here for about half a year and she is the sweetest and friendliest (but at the same time the most annoying) pixie-like person you can ever imagine. She is about 5 feet tall and she has really short hair sticking out in every direction and bright green eyes; she loves to shop and I hate it but she just drags me along anyway. I've been a very few times around her house but just upstairs, in her room "playing" Barbie Bella, so I didn't get the chance to meet the rest of her family, just her older brother, Emmet; he is kind of scaring looking because he is a tall guy and really strong (he has a lot of muscles) but at the same time he is so cute and friendly (creepy, huh?); he has the same green eyes as Alice and his hair is dark, short and curly. I also got to meet her parents, Carlisle and Esme; they are both really sweet, Carlisle is really blond and he has the same deep green eyes as Alice and Emmet (the two of the five siblings that I've met). Esme is a head shorter than Carlisle and she has a heart-shaped face with also deep green eyes though not as light; and caramel, red-ish wavy hair. They are all really beautiful and so different but at the same time they are exactly the same.

On Sunday I went out with Alice because she told me we (well, especially me) needed new clothes because It was the start of a new semester and my clothes had to be replaced. Ever since I met Alice, she didn't let me wear anything twice! It was Monday and we went to the front-office to get our schedules Alice and I had English first with Mrs. Hencher and as usual I was running a little late when I got in and of course Alice was already there, I didn't know how she did that! We had arrived together. But, hey! It wasn't my fault there was rain… again. Now I have to admit im very clumsy and rain doesn't really help the uncoordinated.

"Sorry Mrs. Hencher" – I said as I came through the door. Alice looked at me with a disapproving look so I had to look up and I noticed there was a man on her chair.

"Umm sorry… I"

He looked up - "Its ok, im the new teacher. You must be the one who's missing… Isabella, right?"

_OMG! Where did he come from? Oh wait I'm Isabella right…? _

"Just Bella Mr…"

"Mr. Masen. Now take your seat please Bella and copy what's on the board"

_Oh right, sit down… was I still standing up? Well anyway he's amazingly beautiful and his eyes… oh my god! They're beautiful; his hair s so dark and curly and amazing... he is sooo distracting_ – I looked down at my book a few minutes later and noticed a lot of hearts and scribbling in there instead of whatever was on the board that I was supposed to be copying– _anyway… - _I continued to draw little hearts and scribble whatever came to my mind first. I guess I spent the rest of the lesson like that because…

"Bella, Bella!"

_What? Oh that's me. What does she want now?_

"What?"

"Class' over!"

"Fine. What do we have now?" I asked Alice. Honestly I was just writing and we had more time, right?

"I have Trig, you have Gym! Come back to earth!?"

"Al, why are you whispering?"

Alice looked up and then back to me. "uhh..." Mr. Masen looked at the two of us while he was marking our essays, with a questioning look and asked "don't you two girls have class?"

"Yeah, sorry sir I…"

"I'm going now, later Bells"

"Alice wait!" but it was too late Alice was already gone.

"Sorry, sir I didn't notice the bell had rang"

"Sure, no problem with me but I don't think your next teacher will agree and you probably will have to give an excuse."

"Yes sir. Bye"

"Bye Bella".

I ran to gym tripping like 5 times which didn't really help when I tried to get to class in time. I was like 10 minutes late when I made it out of the lockers and coach Pearce was gazing at me like he was going to kill me but my mind was wondering somewhere else…

"Miss Swan, may I ask where have you been?"

"Yes sir, im sorry I was late I was just helping Mr. Masen, he had to finish some papers and asked me to help him organize them. They aren't much-". I suddenly noticed every one in the class staring at me and of course coach Pearce decided; I blushed really bad and coach Pearce decided it was the perfect moment to interrupt me. "Sure, sure. I don't want you to be here late again, do you hear me Miss Swan?"

"Yes sir".

"Ok now class…" I only heard him babbling about some stuff for the rest of the hour and thank god we didn't play because honestly, I suck at sports (or anything that requires being coordinated).

The rest of the day was mostly uneventful. The day was almost like a blur except in French when Madame La Fleur made me stand up and give a speech about animals and while I was speaking guess who decided to pass through the window when I was in the middle of the speech… yes you guessed. Mr. Masen, he smiled and waved at me and I blushed five different tones of red. During the way back to my seat I tripped like 3 times and blushed once more (this time I think just two tones of red).

* * *

**I still need to make some arrangements to chapter 2 I will post it up soon! did you like this chapter, or not? please reviewwww. :) thanks for reading.**

**Mafe.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Okay so the last chapter was short and this is longer. Thanks for the reviews though i just got about 9 or 10. I'm not posting next chapter unti; i have at least 15 reviews. Sorry but I really dont want to post if no one reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you have any suggestions as to how you would like this story to continue or what you would like to happen please send me a meesage. :)**

**Enjoy! **

**Mafe.**

* * *

The next day in English we were watching Romeo & Juliet. Oh god I have seen this movie so many times I know the dialogues. I sat in the front row facing Mr. Masen with Alice next to me, and Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory behind us. You could totally see they weren't watching the movie; they were of course whispering something about Mr. Masen. I looked behind me and they threw me a look saying _what are you looking at? _I then looked up and saw Mr. Masen looking at me and he smiled, I blushed and turned mi face down, he let out a chuckle and I blushed harder. I looked at Alice, she was staring at me and I asked: (whispering)

"What?"

"Oh come on Bella you know what"

"Uhh, no I don't"

"You & …" and then she pointed at Mr. Masen under the desks.

_Why did she have to say that? I mean I just looked at him and he happened to be looking at... in my direction, right? _

"Don't you say no Isabella"

"Oh i already did Al." The movie was about to finish and…

"Bella… Bella wake up"

_And then he… what? _I was dreaming so nice and someone had to wake me up, who was it?

"Bella, are you ok?"

I opened my eyes and saw Mr. Masen looking at me; I froze for a minute until he shook me and said:

"Bella?"

"Hi sir" - I guess the look on my face was really confused because he let me go and sat in front of me –

"You passed out while we were watching Romeo & Juliet. You ok?"

"Uhh, yeah I guess" I looked around to see if I was still in English but there was no one around and I was sitting on the floor really close to him. He smiled at me and I felt like a thousand things going through my body. He stood up and held my hand so I could stand up, I guess we both the electricity that flowed because he flinched away instantly but he didn't let go.

"Thanks sir"

"Sure no problem"

"What happened to me sir?

"I really have no idea, but you're ok, right?" he said tilting his head to one side.

"Yes sir… how long has it been since I passed out?"

"About 20 minutes; class ended 15 minutes ago"

Suddenly I remembered "oh, shoot, gym" that were the only three word that I was able to say. I tried to get out of his class but as I turned around he caught my wrist. I stopped facing the opposite direction and we stayed like that for like 20 seconds. I turned around slowly and he was looking at me with so much … what's the right word? Care or love, well I got lost in his eyes for some minutes; they could've been hours and then he finally spoke.

"Stay" he said. He looked at me with pleading eyes _ugh how can I say no to him? Think damn it! Think! _

"Please" he said

"Okay Sir, what can I do for you?" I tried to make him let go my wrist but he just smiled and pulled me nearer himself. I blushed and he gave me the most amazing crooked grin I've ever seen. We were so close I could smell his breath when he spoke. My head started spinning and my legs shook I almost fell but he got me and all I could do was nod my head. _Oh stupid Bella now he will think you are clumsy! Well not that you aren't…_

"You ok?"

"Yes, I just…"

"well, I need some help marking some stuff and you have good grades so…"

_Well, I would love to. Though it's not appropriate but anyway…_

"Uhh, yeah I guess, why not? I hate gym and I could use this as and excuse"

"If I stay here I won't need an excuse for gym, right sir?

"Yup, totally. Go to the back of the class and get that pile of exams right there on the left."

"Yes sir"

"You can call me Edward or Mr. Masen. I don't really like people calling me sir, it makes me sound… old" he chuckled.

_Nothing will ever make you sound old. You are my world, how can you ever be old? Bella stop that he's your teacher!!_

"Sure Mr. Masen. How old are you anyway?

"Umm 23"

"Wow, you're young"

"yeah, that's why I let my students do almost anything, you know I understand them.

"yeah.." we just stayed there for a while just staring at each like for 5 minutes until we were close enough and I snapped back and said:

"I'll go get the exams" I almost ran through the messy class and when I had the exams with me I turned around and he was standing a=in the exact same position I had left him. He looked at me and the he reacted.

"Ok, I have to correct these presentations and... yeah go ahead sit there" he pointed at the desk in front of him and I did as told.

"Fine Edward" the words came out of my mouth harsher than I wanted them to be, he just looked at me and nodded. I went to sit down and started correcting the exams; but all I could think about was _what the hell did I just do?_

The rest of the hour passed in silence, we didn't speak or anything. The period was over and it was the end of day. The bell rang.

"Bye Edward. It was nice to help you and thanks for letting me skip gym.

"Thank you Isabella, see you tomorrow in class Ms. Swan."

* * *

**Well, all I wanted to say was above so... yeah I dont have anything else to say. Well just one thing if you have any ideas for the summary I would love to hear them! I'm up for any suggestions. Thanks for reading & review.**

**lots of love,**

**Mafe.**


End file.
